


Resurrected

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AyaKog kiddies, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, InuKag kiddies, Inuparents got resurrected, MirSan kiddies, Post-Canon, There is plot in here somewhere, general cuteness, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: Touga and Izayoi find themselves in an unexpected situation. For starters, they're alive, even though they both clearly remember dying. Then they get saved by their son, who is now an adult and living the life they had never expected, but always wanted, for him. It appears they have a second chance. And they're going to embrace it.





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost laughable, the cage that held Touga. Under normal circumstances, it would be simple to just tear through it and destroy those who had attempted to harm him and his wife. Unfortunately, circumstances weren't normal. The youkai that had captured him obviously came prepared, a few kuro miko were in the room, and they had helped reinforced this prison to be better suited to his strength. It was a smart decision — the only smart decision these fools had made. Laying a hand on those he protected and cherished was not something Touga was willing to let go unpunished.

The great Inu no Taishou's memory was a bit muddled. The last thing he clearly remembered was a fight between him and Takemaru. The bastard had tried to kill his son and would have successfully killed his wife if it weren't for Tenseiga. Touga had known at that moment he wouldn't last with the injuries he had sustained, but he refused to allow that man a chance to harm his wife and son once more. That moment had intended to be one of self-sacrifice. A chance to ensure a future for Izayoi and Inuyasha. And he was certain he had died that night, from his injuries and the weight of the burning castle.

Yet here he stood. Trapped in a cage, alive and conscious, and contemplating what slow and painful methods of death he should use against those that had their hands on his wife.

"My Dearest!"

"Izayoi!"

Izayoi was being dragged away from where she had rushed to reached him. The youkai weren't gentle, treating her as if they were disgusted by the idea of touching her. She had struggled against them for only a moment before she realized that it was in her best interest to cooperate. Touga hated the state she was in — scratches littered her arms and face; her hair was in tangles and a suspicious marking on her face that looked like beginning of a bruise.

Touga slammed his hands against the barrier, ignoring that pain that danced up his arm, "Release her!"

"Now, now" a grinning youkai said, "Let's not get all worked up."

It was almost impossible to tell what kind of youkai he was staring at with his senses so limited, and the youkai in question hiding behind a human form. Touga had never seen this man before. He stood proud, dressed in armor that had clearly never seen proper combat, and styled himself like some kind of war lord. He was far too confident for his own good.

"I'm going to tear you to pieces" Touga growled.

The youkai laughed in a mocking tone, "You are not in a position to make any threats. But if you want to continue your barking, you are more than welcome to. You just might not like what we do to your woman in retaliation."

Touga stepped back from the barrier at that, "I don't recall you. At least inform me of what I've done to deserve this."

"Oh, this really isn't that personal" he said, "In fact this has nothing to do with you. It's just that your sons are a pain, and with you two to keep them in line should make killing them both so much simpler."

"I will not let you use you use me to harm my son!" Izayoi called, drawing more attention to herself than Touga would have liked, "I would die before I let that happen."

One of the lackies surrounding Izayoi backhanded her across the face, and Touga decided that he would be the one that would die first when he escaped. The youkai shifted and moved her that she was sitting up once more, back against as wall for support. The attacked had more force behind it than necessary, as Izayoi was clearly a bit dazed from the blow, not putting up much of a fight against the hands that held her. It made Touga's blood boil.

The youkai rolled his eyes, "Then we'll kill you and see if his dear father is enough to keep him in line."

"Sesshoumaru will not fall for your tricks as easily. He'll see this more as an insult than a threat and will just kill you all regardless of the consequences it might have" Touga replied.

"Doesn't matter. As soon as the hanyou is out of the way, we'll be able to get our original target, and Sesshoumaru won't be able to do anything but accept his death" The youkai chuckled, "Humans are such fragile creatures, it's a shame you and your sons are so attached to the pathetic things."

That was... a lot of information to unpack...

Touga sent the youkai a look, "Sesshoumaru… and a human?"

"Yes, yes, we're all disappointed," the youkai looked sick, "The hanyou is worse. It's one thing to debase yourself to laying with a mortal. It's another thing to lay with a fucking miko. And then there's his companions. A fucking taijiya, and some depraved priest—"

"I'm a monk, not a priest!"

There was a moment of silence following that. No one seemed willing to move. The voice had echoed throughout the small cavern, seemingly coming from the entrance.

"Why aren't any of you killing them?!" the leader snapped.

Just like that, the entire cavern turned to chaos. A few youkai that were bold enough to charge the entrance fell to the power of a large boomerang tearing the crowd apart. Following the weapon came two humans, a well-dressed monk and a heavily armed taijiya. With the weapon's return, the taijiya looked over and took aim once more. This time, the trajectory caused to it crash into the cage and damage the seals surrounding it.

The Inu no Taishou was free.

Touga wasted no time, hacking and slashing his was through his enemies — those that didn't escape like cowards, anyway. It was quick work; he couldn't afford anything more. Though he was taken aback when the earth shook around him, threatening the structure the cavern he had been trapped in. It seemed the taijiya had quick reflexes, as she stuck her weapon into the wall and hide herself and Izayoi under it for protection against the rocks that came loose.

"Is he trying to bring the cave down on us?!" the taijiya yelled.

"There must have been more enemies above than we thought!" the monk called back.

It was far more likely that most of the youkai had escaped to the surface. Touga ignored that however and focused on getting to Izayoi. When the last youkai in the room had perished, Izayoi had made the task easier and run into his arms on her own.

Touga pulled back to examine her injuries, "Izayoi…"

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" Izayoi asked.

"You know me better than that, little rabbit" Touga chuckled.

Touga pulled his wife close once again and pressed his lip against her injuries. Perhaps he didn't need to be so forward with his displays, since his own hands could heal her injuries just as well as his lips, but where was the fun in that? It had been far too long since he held Izayoi so close to him. Even longer since he had a taste of her. With that thought, his lips moved over to her own.

"As much as I'd hate to ruin your reunion" the monk interrupted, "It would be in our best interests to leave as soon as possible. Your son's liberal use of the _Kaze no Kizu_ has made this cavern unsafe."

The monk and the taijiya stood at a respectable distance from the two of them. They were both somewhat young, somewhere around three decades in age, if what Touga understood about humans was correct. Their scents reeked of each other, implying a very intimate relationship between the two of them. The taijiya had removed her mask, possibly to make herself appear more trustworthy.

Touga pulled Izayoi in close, "You're allied with Inuyasha?"

"I would say that we're more than just allied with. He's like a younger brother to us, honestly. I'm Sango, and the 'depraved priest' over there is my husband, Miroku" the taijiya explained.

"I'm a monk" came the exasperated sigh.

"Can you take us to our son?" Izayoi asked.

Miroku smiled, "We'd be more than happy too. He's right outside of this cave."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this the right herb, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome turned away from Botan and Momiji to look at the herb Rin had collected. At her nod, the young girl smiled before cheerfully continuing on with her task, letting the apprentice miko have their teacher back. That was something Kagome still had to get used to – it wasn't too long ago she had been under Miroku and Kaede's teachings, trying to learn how to properly preform her duties as a miko.

But when Botan and Momiji had sought them out, looking to train under someone with more experience and skill, Kagome caved quickly. Exactly as Inuyasha had predicted when she finished her training. Kagome wasn't concerned though; she was confident she'd be able to help them improve. Besides, having more miko around wouldn't exactly hinder the safety of their village.

The village of the youkai taijiya. Kohaku and Sango had both wanted to rebuild it, especially after everything that had happened during the battle against Naraku. No one argued against them. Kaede's village had been nice to live in, but it hadn't been long before everyone decided a more secure location was better.

Too many youkai had attacked the village in an attempt to kill the hanyou that lived there. Other times, it was humans that came, thinking they needed to cleanse the village of evil. Inuyasha, and the six hanyou from Hoarijima were too tempting of a target apparently. And when Kagome had fallen pregnant with their first child, Inuyasha was terrified. Even Kagome couldn't deny that she was worried. Inuyasha would put his life on the line for his wife and future child. But that's what his father had done, and it had led to a life of suffering for Inuyasha. So, when they rebuilt Sango's old home and made it theirs as well.

It really wasn't much a stretch. After all, Inuyasha and Miroku may not have technically been taijiya themselves, but they still did similar jobs. The rebuilt the village with some adjustments to help protect it, fortifying it so that even when it was left without its best warriors to protect it, youkai would have trouble creating another massacre.

Kohaku had also taken up residence in the village, so they saw him and Kirara a lot more often than they had in the past. Shiori and her mother, Shizu, also had sought them out once they heard about the number of hanyou that lived in the village. Apparently, their village hadn't exactly been forgiving about the whole massacre at the hands of the bat youkai. A few others from Kaede's village had moved with them as well, though not that many. But Kagome suspected that as long as they offered safety for humans, youkai and hanyou, they would get some interesting visitors seeking permanent residence.

Kagome looked over at her two students, "Alright, who's up first?"

"May I ask a question, Kagome-sama?" Botan started, "Why can't we use our sacred power in this match? I'd feel a lot more confident if we could."

From across the sparring area, Kouga snorted, "I ain't stopping ya."

"Kouga-kun, you offered to help. If you don't want to help, you don't have to, but if you do then you need to be nicer to my student" Kagome sighed, "This is a sparring session, so you're not meant to use things that could kill your opponent. Besides, while you two have come so far, reiki isn't the only thing needed when facing youkai."

"Any mistake in a fight could kill ya, especially if you're surrounded. You also can't always choose when you get to fight for your life" Kouga added.

"Exactly. You two are relying heavily on your reiki. But if you get in a situation where your abilities are unavailable to you, then you'd be in trouble fast. I've known many skilled miko – and all of them were warriors on top of being miko" Kagome elaborated.

Botan still looked nervous as she stood behind the fence that separated the sparring area from the rest of the village. Kagome couldn't blame her, even without the jewel shards Kouga was faster than most, and he was still one of the more skilled fighters his pack had to offer. Still, Kagome knew he'd go easy on the girls. As much as he wouldn't want to admit it, he was far too kind for his own good. Momiji gripped her staff tightly and stepped into the sparring field.

Momiji nodded in determination, "Okay. May I go first, Kagome-sama?"

"Kouga-kun?"

Kouga grinned wickedly, "I'm always ready for a fight."

"Alright, Botan-chan, watch carefully. Momiji-chan, Kouga-kun, when you're ready" Kagome said.

With that, Kagome left the field and joined Rin on the other side with the herb garden. On the other side of the field, Botan sat down near the other spectators. Ginta and Hakkaku looked more than amused at the situation playing out in front of them. Probably just happy not to be the one's Kouga was training against. Ayame was seated, and glanced up every once in a while, more focused on teaching two young girls how to make flower crowns.

"Better not lose, Kouga!"

"We'll be sure to tell the whole pack if ya do!"

"If you lose Kouga, Yuri's gonna know that a human is stronger than you!"

That last one got a huge round of laughter, and Kouga sent a pointed glance at his wife. Yuri, Ayame and Koga's daughter, perked up at the mention of her name. Five years old, Yuri definitely took after her father more than her mother. Her hair was black, and she wore it in a curled ponytail. Her eyes were a rich green like her mothers, and she had the same tanned skin as her father. The fur she wore was brown, though she did wear it in a different way than both of her parents. Her latest accessory was a flower crown on top of her head, one that she currently worked on was clearly for Mizuki.

Mizuki was Kagome's own daughter, and she was a year younger than Yuri. She had been worried that her children would pick up on their father's habit of starting fights with wolves, but it seemed that she worried for no reason. Haruki, her son who was two years older than Mizuki, seemed to admire Kouga and Ayame (much to Inuyasha's disappointment) and Mizuki and Yuri were fast friends. Ayame and Kouga visited whenever they could now and were always happy to help protect the village whenever the defenses were lower than usual. It meant that the kids could have plenty of playdates, after all.

While Ayame was watching over Yuri and Mizuki, Kagome made sure that the rest of the village children were playing well within her sight. Shippou, who looked like he was in his pre-teens now, watched over them as they played. Ai seemed to be pretty interested in talking to him as he did so, though.

Sango's twins, Rumi and Shinju, had decided they wanted to play with Haruki and their brothers. The first was two years younger than them, Miyatsu, and the second was four years younger them, Mushin. Usually, they wanted to play taijiya verses youkai, which would lead to many complaints about how certain players didn't want to be evil all the time. This time, it seemed they were content to play a game Kagome had introduced them to – capture the flag. Kagome was pretty sure certain things they were doing counted as cheating, but as long as no one was upset, she was willing to let them play it the way they wanted.

"Okay, here I go!"

Momiji ran forward. She was fast and she made a sweeping motion with her staff that would have knocked most off their feet. Kouga was faster though and easily jumped out of the way before he went in for a side kick. As Kagome predicted, he was holding back. The attack lacked the usual momentum and was clearly telegraphed.

Momiji just managed to block the attack with her staff. Kouga flipped back, creating some space. Momiji must have realized that Kouga had the advantage, because she waited for a moment as Kouga stalked around her. Waiting her out. After a moment, she started a frenzy of strikes and thrusts to keep Kouga at a distance, but the wolf youkai managed to evade every one of them. Kagome wondered how long it would take before he got bored and decided to finish the match.

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome turned to look beside her, "Is something wrong, Rin-chan?"

"I think I might need to replace this one soon. It's getting more difficult to get it to sit right" Rin frowned.

"It has been a while since Sesshoumaru has visited. And you're surprise growth spurt really didn't help. Maybe he'll bring you another one. Though, if you're really worried about it, I can have Inuyasha and Miroku-sama get you something when they get back" Kagome suggested.

"Do you think they'd mind?" Rin asked.

Kagome giggled before returning her gaze to the sparring session, "I think the only one who would mind is Sesshoumaru."

"You think Sesshoumaru-sama would find it offensive?"

Kagome gathered her thoughts before she answered. Kouga had finally started to really go on the offensive, though not seriously enough to end the fight. Momiji was still struggling to dodge and block the attacks, though. Kagome could see that he was losing interest quickly.

Kouga continued until he subtly, but intentionally, gave Momiji an opening. Momiji took it with the intention of striking. Kouga surprised her, by using her momentum against her to flip her over him while disarming her. He must have used more force then intended because Kagome noticed that he had knocked the wind out of Momiji. At least he winced in sympathy before helping her out.

"I know how certain youkai with a certain sense of stubbornness work" Kagome answered, "They struggle to really communicate how they feel, so rather than use words, they use actions. Sesshoumaru can't help you with all the things he once had, with you growing older and more independent. But he can help you with your clothes. It makes him happy knowing he made you happy."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama already makes me happy. Because of him, I have a home where no one hurts me and I'm never hungry anymore. I can smile because he showed me a life where I'm no longer constantly alone and scared" Rin replied.

Kagome shrugged, "I'm happy being married to Inuyasha, but he still thinks he has to make me happy all the time. Must be a family thing. Or a man thing."

"Men can be very foolish" Rin agreed.

"Hey!"

Kagome and Rin laughed, as the three men in the area sent them offended looks.

* * *

"Houshi-sama. You better not be implying what I think you."

Miroku gave his wife a sheepish grin at the title that she had stopped using unless angry, "It's been a while since we last had some time away from our children, that wasn't because of business. I just think since Inuyasha is obviously going to be very busy, and we just saved his parents—"

"We left Kagome-chan to take care of our children yesterday. I think we can spend some time with them when we get back" Sango countered.

"Kagome-sama loves children—"

"That does not mean we should leave her in charge of six children all by herself on a regular basis! Not to mention the fact that when we're gone, she's in charge of the entire village!"

Izayoi managed to conceal her amusement of the antics of the two in front of them. It reminded her of when she had been younger and had finally agreed to marry Touga. He had teasingly suggested the idea that they would have a lot of children between the two of them. He actually had the gall to convince her that she would have somewhere between three to six children at a time, since he was an inu youkai and dogs usually had litters of puppies.

It hadn't taken her too long to figure out that had been pulling her leg. But it had taken nearly a year before he had let the subject drop. Hearing the two people who rescued them talk about their children only brought back memories of simpler times.

"Sango, please" Miroku said, "We should discuss this later. We wouldn't want to give Izayoi-sama and Touga-sama the wrong impression."

Sango glared at him, "You've never been one to worry about impressions before. In fact, we're lucky they were brought back to life after you finally stopped groping any woman insight. Otherwise you'd be dead."

There was a very stressed laugh pulled from the monk after that. Especially with the intensity of the glare directed at him.

Izayoi didn't mind the distraction their banter caused. She was nervous. She had a chance to finally see her son as a man. But wasn't naïve about the world she had brought her son into; she had always been terrified of what would happen when she was no longer around to protect him. Would Inuyasha hate her? Blame her for not preparing him better? How much would he have changed since she had last seen him? It made her more anxious at the fact that she had to wait.

She could only imagine that it would be worse for Touga. Their son had never really met him. And he never got to see any of Inuyasha's childhood, so he has nothing to really go on for how he should approach him.

That was when they had finally reached the exit of the cave.

The land had been scarred, an obvious side effect of the _Kaze no Kizu_, although there also seemed to be shards of adamant stone embedded in the earth as well. Some limbs left from slain youkai littered the ground at their feet, and Touga decided to sweep Izayoi up into his arms to avoid her clothing being ruined by it. Well, more ruined.

There was figure in front of them, resting on a rock – one of the only places safe from the youkai guts. The figure was dressed in a familiar red garb, with an equally familiar sword resting at his hip. His hair had been tied into a bun at the back of his head with a red ribbon, but she could still make out two little ears atop his head.

The was a strong gust of wind, and suddenly Inuyasha was on the ground, standing in front of them in shock.

"Guess what we found" Miroku sang, which earned him an elbow in the gut from his wife.

Inuyasha gave them a suspicious once over before he addressed Miroku and Sango, "Are you're sure they're real?"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"You guys did check to make sure they're really who they say they are, and not something like a kitsune with fucked up sense of humor?"

The strong language did surprise Izayoi a bit, but her worry quickly overcame that. Her son didn't trust that she was real? That she was some illusion? Perhaps it made more sense than the dead coming back to life, but Izayoi still felt a little concerned at the pain and disbelief in Inuyasha. His two companions clearly had realized that they hadn't really checked too hard to see if they were who they said they were, because Sango tightened her grip on her weapon and stepped back a bit. Miroku however cast a contemplating look between them and Inuyasha.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone has tricked us like that" he stated, "But wouldn't the Tessaiga's barrier easily be able to reveal whether or not we're dealing with a youkai?"

"Barrier?" Izayoi never heard of that ability before.

Touga offered a sly look, "I thought it would be best to limit Tessaiga's usefulness to specific individuals. To decrease the chances of it getting stolen."

"Of course you would" Izayoi smiled.

With that suggestion in mind, Inuyasha pulled his blade free and held it out in front of himself. He seemed hesitant. As if he was afraid of the answer – though which answer scared him more, Izayoi couldn't tell. She approached the sword slowly and raised her hands. With a gentle smile, she placed her hands over the sheathed blade. Nothing happened as she touched the sword. Then suddenly the sword was dropped as she was pulled into a fierce hug by her son, which she quickly returned. She could feel a few tears fall from her eyes in joy. She was holding her son in her arms again. Nothing could have been more perfect than that.

"You've gotten so tall" she managed with a tearful laugh.

"Only a little bit" came the soft reply.

Touga stepped forward, grabbed the Tessaiga and unsheathed it, revealing its true form and power. Inuyasha stepped out of the hug to watch his reaction, while Izayoi looked on curiously. Her son seemed a bit tense, but she gave it no mind for now. She could understand her son's apprehension, but she also knew that her husband new what he was doing and would want to make a good impression... she hoped. Touga seemed to analyze the blade, as if there was something strange with it.

"The blade practically sings with raw power" Touga nodded, "You've been taking advantage of its ability to steal other powers it seems."

"It couldn't keep up with me, so I made it better" Inuyasha replied.

Touga gave a laugh at that, "I'd like to see it action. We should spar sometime. You can show all you've done with the blade then."

"If that's what you want old man" Inuyasha shrugged.

Touga sheathed the blade and tossed it over to Inuyasha, who caught it easily. As Inuyasha returned it to its proper place on his person, Izayoi decided to brace herself she knew was coming and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha again. He relaxed, only to stiffen when they were both suddenly pulled into a much tighter hug that lifted them off the ground by Touga. Izayoi laughed at her husband's shenanigans, as well as the flushed and startled look on her son's face. He managed a glare at his friends – Sango shook with obvious mirth, her mouth covered by a hand, and Miroku coughed to hide his obvious amusement at the display before him. It only seemed to make Inuyasha blush harder.

"Can I have my feet returned to the ground now?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I missed out on the opportunity to hold you when you were a child. I'm making up for it now" Touga replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was grateful that Miroku and Sango decided to walk ahead, giving him and his parents some privacy as they caught up on everything that came to mind. They mostly had questions, which Inuyasha guessed was normal since they had missed out on hundreds of years of his life. Inuyasha was annoyed through the entire conversation about Sesshoumaru but understood why their father would want to know if he was alive and well. Inuyasha answered honestly when it came to their relationship — they hadn't gotten along at first, and had nearly killed each other a few times, but now they tolerated each other and regularly interacted much to their annoyance.

That had gotten a slight frown from Izayoi but she said nothing, instead choosing to let it go. The questions changed more to what had happened after she had passed away. Inuyasha tried to keep away from the less-child-friendly details but did reluctantly mention that he was basically kicked out of his home instantly. From that point he hadn't had a place to really settle down because everywhere he went, he was hunted. That seemed to upset her, so he shrugged it off with the fact that he was tough enough to take them all on. Besides, everything was different now. He had a place could call his own.

"I'm just glad that you're not alone" Izayoi stated, "I was so worried for you, and I didn't know how to prepare you for the life you'd experience once I was gone."

Inuyasha gave her a small smile, "You did the best you could. Besides, I knew I was loved when I was a kid — even if I was a bit lonely. The memories I had of you kept me sane later on."

"The important thing is that you have people you can rely on now" Touga said.

"I have some people I can rely on" Inuyasha scoffed, "Miroku is a liability that I just haven't been able to get rid of yet. Never had a problem with Sango though."

Mioku turned back to look at them, "Which is funny since our first encounter with Sango involved her trying to kill you."

That caught the attention of the two parents involved, while also causing the girl in question to send a contrite look back at her friend and a fierce glare towards the monk who spoke up. The hanyou in question seemed to only mimic the youkai taijiya, sending a look that made it very clear he was rather incensed. He merely crossed his arms as he glared right back at the monk.

"Sango was clearly being manipulated. Our first meeting involved you robbing and kidnapping Kagome, if I'm not mistaken. And you weren't being manipulated by anyone." Inuyasha growled.

"You what?!" Sango snapped.

"Now, now" Miroku said, "No need for such animosity. I didn't try to kidnap Kagome-sama, I was only reaching for the jewel shards she possessed and grabbed her by mistake."

Sango pulled him forward by the front of his robe, "Houshi-sama… where were you grabbing, exactly?"

Touga and Izayoi both had to resist the urge to burst into laughter at the scene that unfolded before them. A scene that Izayoi had never imagined for her son, after spending years worried that he would be alone for his life. It made them both smile to see just how close the three of them were. Neither of them could help the smile that formed knowing that this was how their son lived — that he was surrounded by so much love and friendship, despite the fact that he was a hanyou. But there was just one thing said that prompted some questioning.

"Sango, if I had done anything like what you're thinking, I assure you that Inuyasha—"

"The only reason you're alive is because Kagome saved your sorry ass and you know it you perverted ass!"

"We're getting off topic" Touga looked at his with a glint in his eyes that Izayoi recognized all too well, "This Kagome you've mentioned… she wouldn't happen to be the miko that the youkai back there suggested you were intimate with?"

That caused Inuyasha to stiffen, ears perked straight up as if he hadn't expected the question. All bravado faded from his composure, and suddenly he was looking anywhere that wasn't his parents' eyes. His face was flushed so badly that it was almost impossible to tell where his suikan ended and his face began.

"She's my wife, so it's not anyone's business how intimate we are" Inuyasha retorted.

"Your wife? How long? What's she like?" Izayoi asked.

Inuyasha squirmed, "You're gonna meet her soon, so what does it matter?"

"Is it not important to make a good impression on new family?" Touga asked.

"We've been married for about eight years now" Inuyasha said, "And… I don't even know where to begin with describing her…"

Inuyasha's face lightened as he looked off into the distance, a small smile graced him and softened his features. Izayoi already knew, it didn't matter what this young woman was like. If she made her son that happy, then she was already welcome in Izayoi's eyes. Touga smiled warmly, though a mischievous look appeared on his face after a moment.

"Eight years is a decent amount of time to be married to a mortal woman" Touga observed, "You so have children by now?"

"Oh, grandchildren. I haven't even thought of grandchildren" Izayoi smiled.

The blush returned with vengeance, "Can't this wait until we're at the village? You'll meet the kids then."

"More than one child in a decade? You certainly move fast; I waited a few centuries before I even considered having another child" Touga teased.

"Do they have your ears?" Izayoi added.

Inuyasha groaned, "Yes, they both have my ears. And before you ask, I only have two kids. Haruki is the oldest, he's my son. Mizuki is the youngest, she's my daughter."

Sango and Miroku were silent but it was obvious that they were more than amused by the display before them. Inuyasha still seemed embarrassed by the whole situation, but Izayoi couldn't help just how overjoyed she felt at the moment. Two grandchildren. That was more than she could have ever hoped for her son, and yet it had happened. Whoever this Kagome was, she must have been a wonderful woman.

Miroku turned back towards them, "You know, I really think it's interesting how Inuyasha ended up with children."

Izayoi noted that her son went pale, "Miroku. Shut up."

"It's an interesting story, actually. Sango and I were unable to assist this poor village that had been suffering—"

"— Miroku, I swear—"

"—under the terrible spell of a lust youkai. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to head out and help them—"

"—Shut the fuck up—"

"—They got back later than we expected but we didn't think much of it—"

"—Miroku you fucking asshole—"

"—nine months later, Haruki-chan is born" Miroku finished, "Touching story if I do say so myself."

"That is not how it happened! Kagome and I had literally been talking with you about children the week before you ass, you knew we were planning to have a kid soon" Inuyasha snapped.

Touga burst into a fit of laughter, much louder than the muffled ones that Izayoi and Sango had been trying to hide. When Izayoi sent him a questioning look, he tapped her nose gently. It took a moment before Izayoi realized what he was hinting at. His keener senses, which made it difficult to lie to him. Inuyasha blushed once again in embarrassment, possibly realizing that his effort to hide the truth had just made it more obvious.

* * *

Sesshoumaru landed in the small village with a high population of hanyou, that was under the protection of his younger brother. Tenseiga had reacted to something recently, and without knowledge of the cause, he decided to see if his brother had discovered the cause. Typically, Tenseiga's sudden reactions meant that something had happened in relation to his father, especially Tessaiga.

It didn't take him long to work out that his brother wasn't in the village. His scent was as strong as it normally would be when he arrived. The wolf was in the village as well, and it was difficult to get either of them to remain silent when the other was around. Inuyasha had made a habit of recruiting the wolf to assist in protecting the village in his absence in the past. That fact that his sister-in-law was the first one to approach him also hinted that she was without her husband — Inuyasha wasn't fond of letting Kagome greet him.

"Honorable elder brother, it's so good to see you again" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "You're attempts at humor is irritating. Where is your husband?"

Kagome frowned, "He's—"

"Sesshoumaru-jichan!"

The loud voice came from not to far off, though Sesshoumaru hadn't had the time to really look before a small inu hanyou had attached itself to his leg. His niece grinned up at him, ears twitching in that way that implied she was attempting to look cute in order to gain something. A few steps behind her, the wolf's whelp stood, apparently unable to let the young hanyou out of her sight any time she visited but aware that she would not like what would happen should she attempt what Mizuki was doing. He could hear Kagome trying to hide her amusement but choose to ignore that for the moment.

"Mizuki" Sesshoumaru greeted.

Mizuki grinned, "Did you get me something, jichan?"

"Mizuki that's rude" Kagome chastised.

The young hanyou made a puppy-eyed expression that usually caused her father to cave, but her mother wasn't having it. With an exaggerated sigh and a pout, she removed herself from Sesshoumaru's leg and stepped back. Now at a safe distance, the wolf's whelp moved in, to pull her into a hug.

"I brought Rin a new kosode, though I am here because I need to speak to your father" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Dad's not here, he went with Sango-bachan and Miroku-jichan because his sword was being weird" Mizuki answered, "He said he'd be back by today!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "You may tell Jaken I gave you permission to play with Ah-Un."

Mizuki didn't need to be told twice, "Thank you, jichan! Come on Yuri-chan, let's go play!"

With that, the two children ran off, willing to leave the adults alone. And possibly also cause some dragon-related crisis within the village within the next few minutes but wasn't any of Sesshoumaru's concern at the moment. Something strange was going on.

"Has something happened that I should be concerned about?" Kagome asked.

"Tenseiga reacted to something not too long ago, and I am seeking answers. I assumed Tessaiga had done something similar" Sesshoumaru said, "Has Toutousai offered any explanation?"

"Yeah, that's why Inuyasha went to investigate some troubling rumors we've heard. I haven't seen Toutousai in a while — he doesn't exactly like to visit, since Mizuki desperately wants a weapon of some kind" Kagome sighed.

Toutousai's lack of appearance wouldn't have been too concerning if it was just Tenseiga that just reacted. The old smith would avoid him unless absolutely necessary. Hearing that Tessaigia reacted and Toutousai had remained failed to appear and offer up an explanation was different than the norm. Either this was something so dangerous Toutousai wanted nothing to do with it. Or it was something that Toutousai didn't know about at all. Sesshoumaru didn't know which one was less concerning.

"I'll remain here until I have a chance to speak with Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru decided.

Kagome nodded, "Come on, Rin-chan is going to be happy to see you."

Sesshoumaru followed as his sister-in-law escorted him to his old ward, despite knowing that it wasn't required with his sense of smell. He couldn't find himself complaining, her company tended too keep the village women from getting too close to comfort.

For some reason, the women of the village had taken to staring at him whenever possible. Their whispers about his appearance, and about how cute the puppy-eared children he could possibly give them were only returned with cold glares. It appeared that the youkai that regularly visited had started giving these women the idea that all youkai men were great partners to consider, and with Inuyasha's lack of availability, they considered him to be an ideal target.

The only women in the entire village he could stand was his young ward, his sister-in-law, the taijiya and those two students of his sister-in-law that respected him – whether that be because of his brother's reputation or his own power, Sesshoumaru didn't care. So long as they didn't constantly gossip between themselves about hanyou children and weddings while he was in earshot.

Another round of gushing had Sesshoumaru loudly commenting, "The women in this village can be quite infuriating."

Kagome giggled, "I'm pretty sure you're tough enough to handle some human girls. Besides, aren't guys meant to find this kind of stuff flattering?"

"It's not flattering that these women want me simply because they expect me to be as whipped as my brother."

A choked laugh was his reply to that, but otherwise Kagome said nothing. It appeared that what he had said had been enough to scandalize the eavesdroppers into fleeing, so at least he could finally enjoy the walk somewhat.

Rin appeared to be enjoying the company of one of the miko, Botan, and the wolf Kouga. The wolf had been laughing at something, but he fell silent when he picked up on Sesshoumaru's scent. Botan must have noticed his youkai, as her eyes flickered and made contact with his own for a moment, before she turned to the younger girl to say something. Rin turned, and grinned.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Rin."

She easily made her way over to him, without a care in the world for proper decorum. Before she reached him, he held out a box towards her. He couldn't help but notice that Rin was, once again, closer to adulthood since the last time he had seen her.

"You've gotten taller" Sesshoumaru noted.

"Yeah, I kinda hope this is my last growth spurt," Rin said before she looked in the box, "This is so pretty. Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'll try it on right away."

With that, she had rushed off into her own home, much to the amusement of those around her, "She hasn't changed much over the years, has she?"

Sesshoumaru was about to respond to that comment, when he caught a few scents on the breeze. All familiar scents, but two of them should have been impossible. In reflex, his hand shifted to his blade as he looked in the direction his brother was leading two dead people down.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother with a response. He just took flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't reread the previous chapters, do so! I did a bit of rewriting, so they should be much better! At least the first chapter, anyway.
> 
> I've had so, so many problems (who hasn't) since the last update, first there was family drama which stopped me for being able to focus on my more thought-out stories, then I got sick (a head cold – annoying and headachey, but nothing serious, just made it hard for me to work), then some more family drama, then my computer completely died and I had to finish this chapter on my mobile device. Luckily this was actually pretty close to being finished.
> 
> Well… maybe not exactly close to being finished… but it ended in a place that didn't make it too bad to just save other rest of it for the next chapter… So yeah, this might change some stuff around in the plot, but no one is too worried about that, right? And yeah, this is short, but it's fine, right?


End file.
